villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivor
Ivor is the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of Minecraft: Story Mode. He is a disgruntled former member of the Order of the Stone. Biography '' Ivor was once a member of the Order of the Stone. Along with the others, he defeated the Ender Dragon and entered the legend. However, Ivor left the order due to the order lying about their legend and being frauds. Since that moment, he vowed to get revenge on all the order and came up with the idea to summon a special Wither, with the command block used to defeat the Ender Dragon. ''Minecraft Story Mode '' Episode 1: ''Order of the Stone Ivor was going to trade with Petra for a wither skull, and in return, Petra was going to get a diamond. When both Petra and Jesse go back to the city, both of them went to a dark alley to trade with Ivor. However, Ivor wasn't present, making Petra search for Ivor, while leaving Jesse behind incase Ivor comes. Then, Ivor makes his first appearance, and meeting Jesse for the first time. Jesse tries to stall, but Ivor starts to leave and decline the trade. Luckily, Petra comes back in time with the wither skull. As Petra gives Ivor the wither skull, Ivor tells both of them to get the diamond from the nearby chest. However, when they open the chest, there was only Lapis Lazuli, confirming it was a scam all along. Because of this, Petra joins Jesse's Gang and all of them try to find Ivor. When they found Ivor coming to Gabriel's presention, they try to stop them, but the Usher blocked their path, stopping Jesse and his gang from getting past. After when they collected enough slimeballs to craft a slimeblock, they do so to break the glass from the chicken machine, theUsher was distracted by the Chickens and ran away, letting them catch up to Ivor. As they got in the building, Jesse and the game went down the basement (AKA Ivor's Lair) and try to find the diamond for Petra. Axel and Jesse found a Fancy Potion ''and player determinant on who stole it. However, Ivor came down the basement, surprising the gang. They all try to hide from Ivor, but they failed when Oliviaaccidentally dropped a potion. When they get caught, however, Ivor spawns an Iron Golem, which chases the gang (and also leaving Lukas behind). With either choice Jesse makes (either rescuing Lukas or alerting Gabriel), Ivor comes and interrupts the keynote speech. After arguing with Gabriel, he then unleashes the Wither Storm, which terrifies the citizens, making them evacuate. Gabriel the Warrior wasn't able to stop it, but Ivor attempts to stop it himself by telling the 'creature' to stop, but also fails as well. Ivor then resorts to his '''Fancy Potion', but since Axel/Jesse stole the real Potion, Ivor uses the wrong one which doesn't affect the Wither Storm. Jesse grabs out Ivor's Fancy Potion and throws it at the Command Block, but the Wither Storm detected this and fully protected its Command Block core before he could throw it. As the Wither Storm grows, all of them evacuate as well and ran to Gabriel's temple. At Gabriel's temple, nether portal is found and Jesse lights the portal up and some of his / her friends go through and Ivor follows after them. After Jesse and Lukas are knocked into the Nether, the group (minus Petra) confront Ivor, where he tells Jesse that the minecart track is the only way out of the Nether before using an invisibility potion and vanishing. Later on when Jesse and his / her friends find the temple of the Order, where it is revealed that Ivor was one of the members of the Order of the Stone, but was kicked out as he distrusted Gabriel. Episode 2: Assembly Required In Assembly Required, whilst Jesse and his / her friends use the Amulet to find Soren, Ivor shows up on the map, shocking Jesse's friends as well as the Order. They all agree to stop him before he arrives at Soren's hideout. After Jesse is separated from Petra or Gabriel, he / her finds Ivor in the library, messing with the books. Even when Jesse asks him to calm down, he responds in a hostile manner and shoves him/her and attempts to escape. He wants to stop the Order from destroying the Wither Storm and believes he can do it himself. Petra or Gabriel show up to aid Jesse, and the three fight it out with swords and potions. After the duel, Jesse's friends show up to stop him, cornering Ivor. However, he surprises them with a slowness potion and walks off, locking them in. He doesn't appear until Episode 4, but shows up at the beginning of Episode 3. Episode 4: A Block and a Hard Place In A Block And A Hard Place, Ivor follows Jesse's Gang to their hideout where they are hiding from the Wither Storm. He is seen arguing with Soren. Jesse interrupts and Ivor reveals that he has a plan to help them destroy the Wither Storm. He explains that Jesse's Gang is in danger because he programmed the Wither Storm to track the Amulet. Jesse reveals that he has the Amulet, which Ivor didn't know. Soren explains that they saw Endermen pull apart the Wither Storm, and they create a plan to lure the Wither Storm towards Soren's Fortress (Which is infested with Endermen from the end flooding with water). Ivor explains that they are forgetting about the Command Block. He tells them that he has an Enchanted Book with the power of the Command Block itself in his fortress that they could use to create an Enchanted Weapon with the power to destroy the Command Block. Ivor tells them, however, that his fortress is in the Far Lands. When Jesse's gang stumble upon a swamp on their journey to the Far Lands, Jesse sees a witch hut and decides to steal a cake from the hut. But Ivor tells him about witches, and the player can either choose to warn his/her friends or steal the cake. Ivor is not seen again until Soren tells the truth about the Order, at Ivor's fortress in the Far Lands. After Soren tells the truth to Jesse, Ivor barges into the room containing his Enchanted Book, and tells Jesse about who the Order really are, along with why he unleashed the Wither Storm in the first place (which was to show the Minecraft world that the Order was a bunch of liars and cowards). Later when Jesse's gang return to Soren's temple with the Enchanted tool, (player-determinant) Gabriel or Soren run away from the gang, and Ivor pursues them. Ivor is seen again at Reuben's funeral. If the player decides to keep the truth about the Order hidden, Ivor will shake his head in disapproval and nod in approval if you let Gabriel tell the truth. Episode 5: Order Up! In this episode, Ivor has become a hero: (Ivor:Hero wiki) Similar Villains * August (Tales from the Borderlands) * Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Viral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cowards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Anti-Villain Category:Game Changer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Weaklings Category:The Heavy Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magic Category:Comedic Villains he broke the fourth wall at the end of the sixth episode